Jori in Rent
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: Hollywood Arts is finally doing Rent! Jade doesnt get the part she wanted, but u gonna have to read and find out which part she and Tori get. JORI!
1. Did I Get the Part?

Jade would never admit her favorite play was _Rent_. Everyone thought Jade did not like films or plays with too much emotion. The truth is, _Rent_ was the only play Jade was okay with, it was like one of those musicals that made you cry because of so many emotions. Jade loved the meaning of the play. When she was ten, her mother took her to see it. At first, Jade did not want to go at all, but by the second scene, she was already in love with it. Now, Hollywood Arts is finally doing the play. Jade dreamed of playing Mimi since she was the main female role and she was Jade's favorite character. Jade practiced for weeks; she knew every line. Beck said he was going to audition for the role of Roger. Now Jade had to be sure she got the part. When she auditioned, the director said she was very good and might get the part. The only other person who auditioned for Mimi was Tori. Jade was very angry about that because Tori always stole her lead roles.

/

Jade sat in Sikowits' class room with a cup of coffee in her hand and Beck's arm around her shoulder. The pale girl knew that at the end of this class, Sikowits was going to announce the casting list for _Rent_. The bell finally rung, signaling the end of class.

"Wait, do any of you want to hear the cast for _Rent_?" Sikowits said before any of them could walk out the door. Everyone turned around and faced their crazy teacher.

"Roger Davis will be played by Beck Oliver." Sikowits started. Jade was so certain she was going to get the role of Mimi, well that is until now.

"Cat Valentine will play Mimi."

Jade was now really upset. She didn't know things were about to get worse in the next minute.

"Jade West will play Maureen Johnson" _What? _Jade thought _I got the lesbian girl? Who got Joanne? _

"Tori Vega is Joanne Jefferson."

Jade froze, Tori? As Jade's love interest? This can't be happening. Not only did she not get Mimi, but now she has to have an on stage kiss with Tori!

Jade glanced over at the Latina; she had the same look on her face. It was a mix of horrified and upset, but there was something else there that Jade could not put her finger on.

Sikowits continued to read the casting list as if nothing was wrong, but for Tori and Jade, everything was wrong.

/

"Jade! You play Maureen and that's that!" Sikowits said as Jade begged him to change her part.

"But why does Tori have to be Joanne? I could settle for anyone else!" Jade said. She hated this, it was like Steamboat Suzy all over again except this time Cat had taken her part and Jade had to be the lesbian girl.

Sikowits didn't answer; instead he left the room leaving Jade. The Goth kicked one of the chairs that were next to her. It fell on the floor with a bang. _Damn it! _Jade thought.

"Jade?" Jade turned around to find Beck standing in the doorway. "You coming to lunch?"

Jade nodded her head and followed Beck out of the classroom.

**Short I get it, im in English class right now and im not in the mood to work so I started writing this. I watched Rent last night and I was like I gotta do a Jori story like this. So enjoy!**


	2. Get it Over With

"I got the part I wanted!" Andre said to Tori. They were sitting in the Asphalt Café; Tori had a cheeseburger in her hand while Andre went on about getting Benny for his part. Robbie sat to Tori's left with his puppet, Rex. Robbie had gotten Mark, which is what he wanted.

"You're lucky you don't have to kiss Jade." Tori said taking another bite from her burger. Andre gave her a look that said 'You'll be fine'. The brunette did not mind the part she got, but the fact that Jade got her love interest makes her feel all jumpy inside. Tori couldn't say she had a problem with Jade playing Maureen, it was just confusing and strange the dark haired girl made her feel. And just on cue, Jade comes sauntering up with Beck.

"Hey guys" Beck said. Jade looked away. She was obviously pissed off.

"Hey Beck" Tori said as the couple sat down. Jade was next to Tori, but she scooted as far away from her as possible, which made Tori's heart sink a little.

"Hey!" A voice said behind Robbie. Everyone turned around to see a very perky redhead standing behind them. Cat sat down next to Robbie. "I see everyone's happy about their part!"

"Why did you have to audition for Mimi?" Jade screamed out of nowhere. Cat flinched and backed into Robbie.

Everyone gave a Jade a look, but she ignored them and left the table. Beck shook his head.

"She still mad?" Andre asked.

"Oh yeah" Beck said.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Tori said, standing from the table. The gang looked at her as if she was crazy. No one went to talk to Jade when she was like this. Everyone knew she would tear their head off. Tori left the table and headed in the direction Jade went.

/

The Black Box Theatre was usually empty at this time, but a young black haired girl sat there with a pair of scissors in her hand, chopping away at a curtain. She did not look pissed off like she did at lunch. Instead she looked confused and upset.

"You know you're going to have to pay for that?" The younger Vega said eyeing Jade. The Goth looked up.

"What do you want?" She said sourly.

"Look I know neither of us got the part we wanted, but I think we should just make the best of it and get it over with." Tori said running her hands through her dark brown hair. Jade sighed and stopped what she was going.

"You just don't get it, Vega."

"Get what?"

Jade raised herself from the floor and pointed her scissors at Tori. "I worked my butt off for that part, but of course you had to audition and Cat too, so now I have to play a damn lesbian part!"

Tori stood there, shocked that Jade would even start blaming it on her. Tori wanted the role of Mimi, but if she knew Jade wanted it that badly she wouldn't have auditioned for her. She would have even convinced Cat to audition for someone else.

"You think I'm not upset too? I have to play a lesbian too Jade!" Tori screamed. Jade stood there impressed on how Tori were not afraid to stand up to her.

Jade shook her head, throwing the curtain on the floor along with the scissors. She took a deep breath before meeting the other girl's chocolate brown eyes. _Damn they're cute _Jade thought. _What? No! Focus Jade!_

"Fine" She said, throwing her hand up in defeat. "Let's just get the play over with."

"Thank you" Tori said.

Jade nodded. Before leaving she met the girl's eyes once more thinking of how cute they were. The Goth sighed and left the theatre, leaving a very confused looking girl standing in the middle of the room.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Come on you gotta tell me! Next chapter should be up soon. **

**Reviews help ;)**


	3. Engagement Scene

It had been a week since the gang had gotten their parts for _Rent_. The practices were just starting with the play in three weeks. Andre was helping Tori with _La Vie Boehme_, which was the only song she really had any trouble with.

"I can't believe your sister got Angel." Andre said when they were taking a break. Tori looked up from her cup of hot chocolate that she was holding in her hands. The brunette had been lost in thought about the recent practices she had with Jade. They had only practiced the beginning song and a little bit of _La Vie Boehme_, without the kissing.

"I know I can't believe out of all people they gave Trina Angel." Tori said.

Andre nodded his head. "Wait, who got Collins?"

"Sinjin" Tori said.

"Now I really feel bad for her."

Tori laughed. Before she could respond there was a loud bang at the door. Tori rose from her seat and headed towards the noise. When she opened it, a girl with piercing green eyes and black clothes stood outside.

"Jade?" The brunette said.

"Correct" Jade said entering the house and throwing her purse and jacket on the red couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored at home so I thought we should go practice for the play."

Tori looked over at Andre who just shrugged his shoulders. He rose from his seat and placed his shiny black guitar in his case. "I'll see you girls later" He said and winked and Tori before walking out the door.

"Come on" Jade said, grabbing Tori's arm. She pulled her into the living room and handed her a script. "Page 29" She instructed. Tori opened the small booklet until she came to the page Jade told her they were doing. She froze and the text that was written.

"We're doing the engagement scene?" Tori said. Jade nodded. "Are we doing the-?" Jade nodded again.

"Start from 'Invite that girl you were flirting with'" Jade instructed again. Tori sighed and started her line.

"Oh so why don't you invite that girl you were just flirting with back there!" Tori read.

"We were just talking!" Jade said.

"Uh huh"

"Come on, what do you want from me?" Jade grabbed Tori's arm as she was walking away. "Obey your every will?"

Tori faced Jade. "Commitment"

"That's all?" Jade asked. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"You would really-?" Tori asked. Jade nodded. The other girl sighed and gripped Jade's shoulders. "Would you commit to me? To be with only me?"

Jade got down on one knee and slipped one of the rings off her finger. "I do" She said, placing the ring on the other girl's finger.

Jade rose from the ground and stared into Tori's eyes. This was it; their kissing scene. Jade leaned forward a little bit until she felt the soft lips of the brunette. Tori's arms slipped around Jade's neck and into her hair while Jade's arms were around Tori's waist. They were pulling each other closer, forgetting about the play, forgetting that it was just their characters kissing. They forgot everything except that it was just them, together.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Each other's arms were still in the same place as they stared into each other's eyes. Jade had never felt anything like it. Tori's lips were soft, unlike Beck's which were rough. She never lost herself like that in a just a small kiss.

"Um-good job..." Tori stuttered, breaking their silence.

"You too" Jade said letting go of the brunette. Tori took a step back and sat down on the couch. Her head was spinning and she had a million thoughts going on.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Vega" Jade said, picking up her purse and jacket. Tori nodded. Jade took one last glance and her before heading out the door.

_Shit_ Tori thought.

**Weeelllllll? What do you think? Next chapter should be up in a few hours. **

**Reviews help ;)**


	4. Confusion and Trina

**I have decided to start doing different POV now sooo enjoy!**

**/Tori/**

Confusion is not the word I can use to describe what I feel right now. I could use it, but it would not be enough. Confusion is something you use to describe what you're feeling during a math test you didn't study for, or when a guy dumps you for no reason at all. Right now, I feel like there is an enormous boulder suspended over my head and a person I can't get out of my mind. She stormed in here yesterday just wanting to rehearse a scene for the play, we wind up kissing and she runs out the door. I can't say I didn't enjoy it because I did. I sure as hell enjoyed it. It doesn't make a difference, I'm pretty sure Jade was disgusted and that's probably why she ran out the door.

"Hey baby sis" Trina said, standing in the doorway. I would never admit this to anyone, but Trina was a pretty good sister when she wasn't being annoying. She gave me advice when I need it and she's always 100% behind my back.

"Hey Trina" I said putting my laptop on the other side of my bed.

"You okay? You haven't come out of this room since yesterday." Trina entered my room and sat on the corner of my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just really tired." I lied. I was always a terrible liar so I wouldn't be surprised if Trina didn't believe me.

Trina gave me a look that said 'You're lying'. I sighed and sat up. I knew I had to tell her now. When Trina knew there was something wrong with me, she would always find a way to get it out.

"Jade and I were rehearsing for _Rent_ yesterday and we kind of….." I stopped for a second and took a shaky breath. "We kind of kissed"

Trina blinked her eyes twice before bursting into laughter. "That's what you're bugging about? A little kiss?"

"Trina! We're talking about Jade here! I think I might just…"

"Tori I know" Trina cut me off. I stared at her in disbelief. How the hell did she know?

"How?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at her in school."

I sat there just shocked that my sister had actually figured out my feelings for the Goth girl so quickly. I knew she was smart, but I didn't know she was THAT smart!

"I get it, you like Jade" Trina said touching my knee. I threw myself back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What do I do?" I said.

"It's simple, when did Jade break up with Beck?" She asked.

"About a month ago"

"Good that means she's probably over it now. I think what you should do is to let this progress." Trina rose from the bed and headed toward the door. "Something will happen, Tori, I know it." And with that she left the room.

_Something will happen_ I repeated what my sister had said over and over. What does that mean? Does Jade like me back? Why else would she come in here wanting to do the kissing scene? Damn, I hate this. I turned over on my bed, flipping on the TV, hopping sleep would come.


	5. Sleepover

**/Jade/**

I normally like to spend my Saturdays alone. It was one of those days where I like to stay in my room with the TV on and a bowl of popcorn. Beck or Cat never came over, not even my parents bothered me. Something inside of me just wanted to hang out with someone yesterday. Beck and I broke up a month ago so I didn't want to hang out with him. Cat was fun, but she barely listens to me. Tori was the only person I actually felt like being around. It sounds crazy since everyone knew I didn't like her. The truth is their wrong. I do like Tori, I _really _like Tori. Now that's crazy. The only excuse I had for coming over to her house was to practice the scene, but I chose the scene I was supposed to hate, the one where our two characters kiss. And yes I did enjoy it. I think that was the best kiss I ever had. Of course I run out of the house all confused, I didn't know what else to do.

I sat alone in my room. My laptop in hand, browsing through The Slap. Everyone had commented on my relationship status. Some say 'you two will get back together' or 'I'm sorry I'm here for you'. I hated that stuff, people just comment on it because they want you to think they care when they really don't. Some girls who commented on Beck's status said 'now you and I can hook up'. That's sick, just because someone recently broke up with their girlfriend doesn't mean their automatically going to go out with you. I slammed the lid of my laptop down and threw it off to the side. My legs swung off the bed and I walked over to my cell that was on my dresser. I punched in the numbers I had memorized.

"Hello" A tired voice said on the other line.

"Tori" Jade said.

"Jade? Its 2 am what the hell are you doing up?" She asked now wide awake.

"I couldn't sleep, do you mind if I came over?"

"Um sure" She said confused.

"I'll be there in ten" I said before pressing the end call button.

I grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with a pair of black jeans and a red plaid shirt. I slung the bag over my shoulder, grabbed my car keys and stuffed my phone in my pocket. The drive to Tori's house was short; I didn't bother to turn on the radio. When I arrived, the house was completely dark, I texted her to let her know I was there. I waited outside for a few minutes before the door swung open and Tori stood there in the doorway. She looked tired; her hair was in messy braids that rested on her shoulders.

"Hey" I said walking into her house and throwing my bag on her couch. Tori followed me and shut the door behind her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"My parents are out of town so I didn't want to spend the weekend alone." I explained.

"So out of all the people you come to me?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch. "Look I had nowhere to go, Beck and I broke up and Cat never listens to me so I wanted to come stay with you."

Tori flopped down next to me. "Okay so what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Okay" Tori picked up the TV remote and flipped on the TV.

"But I get to pick it" I said. Tori rolled her eyes and handed me the remote.

After scrolling through the selections, I finally settled on _Scream 4_. Tori clutched on to me the entire movie. I have to admit I found it kind of cute. The way her eyes went wide when the guy stabbed someone or when she flung her arms around me and bury her head in my neck when there was a blood spill.

When the movie ended we went upstairs and lay down in her bed. Tori's room was a dark purple color when the light was on. I could only see the outline of her face in the dark. We lay there in silence for a few minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday." I said. Her eyes fluttered open and she rested her head on her palm.

"That's okay, it was an awkward situation." She said.

"That's not the reason" I took a deep breath. "I ran out because I was confused."

"Confused about what?"

"My feelings"

Tori's eyebrows crunched together.

"Nothing, never mind" I turned away from her and faced the wall. I forced my eyes shut and didn't realize I was crying until I felt tears falling off my cheeks.


	6. Peacefull Sleeping

**/Tori/ **

I hated the sun in the morning. It shined through my window and hit me directly on the face. I could only keep my eyes open for a small amount of time because of the light that was hitting directly on me. I checked my phone, _8:45_, it read. I am so not waking up with the farmers this morning. I turned over and faced the wall, but I felt something beside me. I almost jumped out of my bed when I realized it was a person. I recalled last night's events and settled down a little bit. Jade was still sound asleep, her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply. Her head was turned toward me, her face barely an inch from mine. Jade looked so peaceful when she slept. It was the first time you didn't see the scowl that usually permanently marked her face. I closed my eyes again but only to be awoken by a sudden movement. I cracked an eyes open and saw Jade sitting up, rubbing her eye.

"Hey Jade" I said. She was startled at first, but looked down and saw me lying there. A small smile spread across her face.

"Hey Vega, I didn't want to wake you." She sounded tired, well how else would you sound at 8:45 in the morning.

"I was already awake" I sat up next to her, adjusting the baggy t-shirt I was wearing.

Jade lifted and eyebrow. "Oh you were now?" She smirked.

I slapped her arm playfully. "Jade!"

"I'm kidding!" She laughed. "But I wouldn't blame you" She teased.

"You got a big head, West"

"You like my big head, Vega" I froze. Did she know? No, she can't, I only told Trina.

"What?"

Jade rose from bed and headed toward the door. Before she completely walked out, she winked in my direction and headed toward the bathroom.

What the hell just happened?

**I'm sorry for not uploaded for a really long time! I wanted to make it a short chapter so u ppl would be like what gonna happen next and all that! I'll upload the next chapter when I get the chance.**

**Reviews help ;)**


	7. Talking in Your Sleep

**/Jade/**

I love teasing Tori. For some reason it's just funny to see her freak out. Her face went completely pale after what I said to her. She should really work on not talking her slept; although it's kind of cute to hear her mumbling _Jade _a million times. I'm not that surprised, I see the sparkle in her eyes every time we're together. I might tell her that I know, but on the other hand, it might be a little more fun for her to figure it out for herself, that she likes me and I like her too.

Tori's bathroom was a light purple color like her room. It had two sinks on each side, probably one for Tori and one for Trina. I undressed and jumped into the shower. The warm water felt good against my cold skin. I washed my hair and turned the water off. I felt the chill against my body as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I pulled on my jeans and the red plaid shirt. The blow drier was not in the bathroom so I assumed it was in Tori's room.

Tori was already dressed in skinny jeans and a white tank top. Her laptop was on her lap as she lay in her bed. She took the braids out and put it up in a messy ponytail.

"Hey" I said sitting next to her. She must have not realized I walked in the room because she jumped a little and immediately shut the lid of her laptop. Her eyes shot over to meet mine; she calmed down when she saw me.

"Slow down, Vega" I crossed my arms and spread out my legs so they lay right next to hers. A shy smile appeared on her face as she set the laptop aside.

"What you said earlier…" Oh god here comes the questions. "What did you mean by that?" Tori was fidgeting with a stray piece of hair the fell from her ponytail. She was nervous, I could tell.

"I was just playing around, Vega" She relaxed a little as I spoke. Her hand fell from her hair to her lap.

"Really?"

I glanced at her; she had that serious look on. Should I tell her? If I wanted her then I would have too. "You should work on not talking in your sleep."

Her face went completely pale and she started shaking. "Oh my god" She mumbled. "What did I say?"

"You just said Jade a few times."

Tori gasped and turned away from me. I caught her chin and brought her eyes to mine.

"I never said I didn't like it" My lips crashed against hers. She was frozen in shock for a few seconds before finally kissed me back. Her hands tangled in my hair while my arms found their way around her waist.


	8. What the Hell Just Happened?

**/Tori/**

I swore I was in a dream right now. It felt like it. Maybe it is or maybe isn't, I couldn't care any less. Jade's hands gripped my hip and pushed me harder on the mattress. Her lips grazing over mine while her other hand wandered through my hair. I could barely breathe and if I didn't get any oxygen I could pass out.

Jade's lips hovered over mine, giving me some time to breathe. Her breaths were heavy as she breathed in and out. Her cold hand pressed against my cheek and stroked it. I opened my eyes and met her green ones. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. What do you say to someone when they surprise kiss you?

"Jade…" I whispered. A piece of Jade's hair fell so I tucked it back behind her ear, but kept my hand on her pale cheek. She leaned her head against my palm and gave a light laugh.

"Yes?"

What do I say? I like you? Will you be my girlfriend? Oh my god what the hell did we just do? None of those options seemed to fit what I should say. Confusion crossed Jade's face when I didn't say anything.

"What..?" Somehow Jade must have known what I was trying to ask. She gave another light laugh before kissing me lightly.

"I like you, Tori, a lot" She spoke softly, saying each word slowly so I would that she really meant it. "No, screw that, I really _really _like you."

The smile on my face grew wider then I wanted it, making me look like a complete idiot. Jade chuckled and kissed my lips once more. I held her there, hopping for another long make out session. Jade smiled against my lips and pushed me up against the headboard. Her hands grazing over my thighs as her lips left mine and traveled down to my neck. She was _biting _me! I've never been bitten before and I certainly never imagined Jade to be the first one to do it to me.

"Jade" I whimpered. Her hands were a little further up my shirt. She let them slid down and pulled back.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" Jade said in between heavy breaths.

"It's okay; I just don't want it to go too far." I lay my head against the headrest while Jade's head stayed on my shoulder.

"You know what tonight is, don't you?"

I nodded; it was the opening night of _Rent. _

**Hi everyone! Sorry bout the late update! Again this probably won't be updated for another week or so since tomorrow is my birthday and all the time I have to write this is like taken up. **


End file.
